


L'otage du Harad

by ChiaraCadrich



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraCadrich/pseuds/ChiaraCadrich
Summary: Sur ces terres accablées de soleil, loin au sud, la paix Gondorienne est toujours fragile. Pour tenir à distance rebelles, brigands et tribus rivales, le caïd reste sur le pied de guerre. Mais il lui tarde de revoir ses enfants, gardés en otage par l'occupant.





	1. Visite à l'Emir

.oOo.

Le soleil inondait de clarté le grand patio immaculé, enserré de dentelles de pierre, qui couraient d’une colonne à l’autre. La lourde porte, de chêne clouté, se referma lentement derrière le visiteur, qui secouait sa tunique pour en chasser la poussière du voyage.

Au centre des allées de marbre brûlant, trônait un dôme de faïences azurées. Sous son ombre gazouillait une fontaine, soutenue par tout un bestiaire pétrifié. Le visiteur vint s’y rafraichir et accomplir ses dévotions à la Déesse. Il accorda quelques gouttes aux esprits des vents, les lançant de la main gauche aux quatre points cardinaux, avec sa bénédiction rituelle.

Un serviteur s’inclina et lui présenta un linge blanc, savamment plié, et le visiteur termina ses ablutions. On le conduisit en silence par de somptueux jardins, que la Déesse embaumait de son souffle de jasmin.

Lorsqu’il franchit le seuil des appartements taillés dans la roche vive, la chape de chaleur s’évanouit des épaules lasses du visiteur, comme un manteau qu’on retire. Des invocations, des souhaits de bienvenue, des vœux de bonne fortune au pèlerin, serpentaient sculptées le long des parois du vestibule.

Les voûtes du salon, ocre et basses, qui rappelaient la tente du bédouin, étaient piquetée de dizaines de petites lampes à huile suspendues. Dans la douce pénombre, l’émir Raïs-el-Redjeb reposait sur son lit de justice, sous un dais de riches étoffes. Replet de venaisons, bouffi de douceurs, repu de richesses, le seigneur des lieux régnait sur un empire commercial qui s’étendait du Khand au Bozisha-Dar. Autour de lui, obséquieuse et prévenante, s’affairait la ruche de ses conseillers, secrétaires et serviteurs.

Le vieil émir leva les yeux des parchemins que l’on soumettait à son auguste signature, pour observer le visiteur patienter dans l’antichambre, dans le cliquetis de son grand sabre qui tintait à chacun de ses allers-retours. Ses mains, croisées dans le dos en signe de déférence, s’agitaient nerveusement. Son noble visage trahissait une préoccupation contenue.

Soulevant sa formidable masse, Raïs-el-Redjeb quitta sa couche et vint à la rencontre du visiteur en s’exclamant :

\- Hadhar nen Hakhim, Caïd des Assadhini ! Que la Déesse s’épanche sur tes pâtures ! Sois le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure !

Le visiteur, ému par l’accueil courtois et chaleureux de l’émir, se répandit en remerciements fleuris.

\- Le voyage depuis ton douar a dû être éprouvant, même pour un cavalier tel que toi ! lança Raïs-el-Redjeb, déjà essoufflé par son effort physique.

L’émir mena son visiteur dans une alcôve tapissée d’antiques mosaïques et claqua deux fois dans ses mains. Hôte et invité s’installèrent sur des coussins bas, tandis qu’une farandole de collations salées et de friandises s’amoncelait devant eux, sur un immense plateau de cuivre repoussé.

Bientôt le thé à la menthe était versé en cascade rituelle, et les deux hommes purent échanger les nouvelles, longuement – la naissance de l’étalon, la chasse au fauve qui décime les troupeaux, la maladie de l’Oncle, le soin des orangers, les frasques des neveux, le prix des olives, les dents du petit dernier, la livraison des boisseaux précieux… – tous ces menus tracas et humbles joies qui font la trame des jours en cette terre du sud.

Le vieillard observait le caïd de sous ses paupières mi-closes. Il le connaissait bien. Il l’avait vu grandir, parvenir à l’âge d’homme, perpétuer sa lignée et élever dignement ses enfants. Envoyer au loin son fils aîné, lui confier la fine fleur de sa cavalerie, dans une guerre lointaine contre le royaume du Gondor, avait été pour le caïd Hadhar une fierté immense et un renoncement terrible. La nouvelle de la défaite l’avait comme foudroyé. Brisé, il avait accepté le déshonneur d’aller mendier des nouvelles et la mansuétude du vainqueur pour son fils. Raïs-el-Redjeb, en tant que suzerain, l’y avait aidé. Mais après l’armistice, les officiers avaient été retenus en otages par les Gondoriens, qui ne les libéraient que lentement. Le fils de Hadhar n’était pas revenu.

\- Mon ami, lui dit le vieillard, je lis sur ton visage la douleur qui t’étreint le cœur ! Des nouvelles me sont parvenues. Mes caravanes me confirment que les otages sont traités et soignés dignement. Le neveu de la nourrice de ma troisième fille est revenu de captivité et il me l’a juré par le voile de la Déesse – bénis soient ses doigts de roses ! – ton fils va bien ! Et il n’est pas seul ! Ceux de ses cavaliers qui ont survécu, ont fait vœu de rester auprès de lui dans sa captivité !

De reconnaissance, Hadhar baisa la main du bey, mais son visage restait inquiet. Il se pencha vers son suzerain, chuchotant presque :

\- Mais… on raconte que les Gondoriens ne les renvoient qu’après leur avoir jeté un sort !

Le gros vieillard se saisit vivement de sa fiole lustrale et répandit l’eau de senteur un peu partout autour des convives, pour chasser le mauvais œil :

\- Que le vent du désert fourvoie les esprits malins ! Ton fils est un brave, comme son père ! Il sait où est son devoir, ne crains rien pour son intégrité !

\- La Déesse - bénies soient ses larmes ! - te rendra ces louanges au centuple, ô Raïs-el-Redjeb ! Mais quand le reverrai-je ? Quand nos vainqueurs me le rendront-ils ? N’ai-je point respecté les engagements du traité ? N’ai-je pas laissé libre passage aux caravanes et combattu les rebelles des montagnes ?

\- Ta parole est aussi fidèle que le soleil au-dessus du désert ! Ton douar a respecté la paix, comme je l’avais demandé. Et cette politique est bonne : nombre des nôtres ont été rendus à leurs familles, tu le sais !

\- Mais alors, ô Puits de Sagesse, pourquoi suis-je le dernier à ne pas revoir mon fils et mes braves ? Aurai-je le temps d’accomplir avec lui le pèlerinage au Tell de la Déesse – louée soit sa lumière !

\- Allons mon ami ! L’espoir est la récompense de la patience ! Ton fils est un capitaine redouté, voilà pourquoi il sera le dernier libéré… Mais ta fille pourra peut-être obtenir d’autres nouvelles ?

Le caïd éluda d’un geste vague. Sa fille était une forte tête ! Il avait dû céder, lorsqu’elle avait décidé d’étudier la médecine à l’hôpital de Sûk Abarrim, en pleine capitale du protectorat gondorien. De son point de vue, la charge de sa cadette n’était rien d’autre qu’un statut déguisé d’otage. Sa Jiradia, intelligente et fière, même elle, pouvait être gagnée aux mensonges des Gondoriens ! Lorsqu’on apprend la langue d’un ennemi, son esprit s’insinue dans le vôtre, pensait-il. Pour cette âme droite mais simple, fraterniser jetait une ombre, embrasser la culture du vainqueur était une souillure.

\- Je suis inquiet pour elle, ô Raïs-el-Redjeb ! Si mon fils ne revient pas, si je reste le dernier réprouvé parmi tes hommes-liges, comment vais-je trouver un époux digne de ma fille, la prunelle de mes yeux ? Qui acceptera le fruit d’une lignée déshonorée, d’un clan sans chef après moi ?

L’émir jeta un regard acéré à son vassal – voilà donc la crainte intime du valeureux caïd… Désolé de l’humeur morose de son hôte, il fit resservir du thé et lui composa en personne une assiette de petits gâteaux. Puis il reprit quelques confiseries pour lui-même et s’autorisa quelques bouchées dilatoires, d’un air recueilli :

\- Allons, mon ami, tranquillise-toi : rien n’est perdu encore ! Tant que nous respectons le traité, le processus de paix pourra continuer. Tu reverras ton fils, trancha Raïs-el-Redjeb d’un air docte. La Déesse y pourvoira !

Hadhar scruta le visage replet de son suzerain. La conviction du sage valait prophétie, disait-on…

\- Un jour ou l’autre, tu recevras toi aussi ta charte de reconnaissance diplomatique du roi des Gondoriens. Alors, avec ton héritier revenu auprès de toi, tu prêteras l’hommage et ta tribu sera pleinement reconnue comme un partenaire commercial, protégée tant sur les terres du Gondor, que sur nos fiefs de ce côté de la rivière.

Au fil de sa harangue, Raïs-el-Redjeb chipotait des douceurs, guettant sur le visage de son hôte, les signes d’un espoir ténu. Le caïd respectait l’émir, qui ne manquait jamais à sa parole, et dont la prudence était proverbiale. Hadhar voulait tellement croire au retour de son fils… mais l’attente était si longue, et tant de bruits couraient sur les Gondoriens…

Le carillon sonna dans la cour de la fontaine, appelant aux dévotions.

\- Tôt ou tard, nous reparlerons d’avenir, si la Déesse nous prête vie ! conclut l’émir.

S’en remettant aux vertus purificatrices de la source sacrée, les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent de concert vers le dôme scintillant d’aigue-marine, le pas alerte du guerrier soutenant la démarche lourde du vieillard.

**.oOo.**


	2. Lettre au village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cavalier arrive au village, porteur d'une missive au caïd.

.oOo.

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

Les gourbis de terre sèche se serraient sous les cactus et les figuiers. Les ruelles semblaient désertes. Les volailles erraient, dispersées dans la luzerne. La forge demeurait froide et silencieuse. Une poignée de gamins regardait tristement une caravane, forcer l’étape pour éviter le caravansérail – le pays avait le mauvais œil, disait-on. Près d’un taillis de lentisques, un âne rongeait sa corde, mais nul cheval sellé pour la chasse. Aux heures consacrées, seuls les anciens s’assemblaient encore pour les versets, autour de la source consacrée à la Déesse. Les vêtements en laines colorées, d’ordinaire suspendus à sécher au vent du désert, semblaient remisés pour des jours meilleurs. Les moutons, parqués dans l’enclos, trainaient leur laine trop longue dans la poussière, faute d'avoir été tondus. Dans les champs, la récolte s’en allait presque à l’abandon, faute des bras de tous ces braves tombés ou retenus au loin : les femmes rentraient le blé et l’orge comme elles pouvaient, avec l’aide des vieillards et des enfants.

Une attente semblait avoir suspendu la vie du village.

Même les chiens manquèrent d’aboyer à l’approche du cavalier.

Le pur-sang s’arrêta devant la demeure du caïd, écumant et frappant nerveusement le sol du sabot. Le messager sauta à terre, laissa sa monture dans l’avant-cour, à l’ombre des citronniers, et rentra vivement sous les arcades blanches.

La maison était silencieuse comme pour un jour de jeûne.

Accordant à peine un instant au rafraîchissement qu’une servante lui offrait, l’émissaire demanda instamment après Hadhar nen Hakhim des Assadhini.

On introduisit le visiteur dans la salle du bassin, où le caïd veillait son oncle, dans une pénombre moite.

Le chef de la tribu psalmodiait au chevet du malade, implorant la Déesse de garder auprès de lui le compagnon d’armes de son père, puits de savoir et doyen de sa tribu. Une jeune fille éventait les deux hommes d’un air languide. Un peu plus loin, dans l’embrasure lumineuse d’une fenêtre en demi-lune, une petite femme ridée, tassée dans son ample tunique, récitait des versets à voix basse. Assis en tailleur autour d’elle, sur les mosaïques bleues, des enfants de tous âges écoutaient les contes des Assadhini.

Le messager s’avança, l’air grave. Il portait la livrée des éclaireurs au service du gouverneur gondorien.

Hadhar frémit. Quelle sombre nouvelle allait s’ajouter aux malheurs qui l’accablaient ?

Bien vite, marmaille et serviteurs furent congédiés – le maître de maison allait tenir audience.

L’émissaire salua, s’acquittant des formules alambiquées en usage parmi les peuples du Sud. Puis il s’inclina respectueusement devant le caïd, lui remettant un grand portefeuille de cuir.

Hadhar en tira un parchemin plié, scellé aux armes de Gondor. Sa main trembla un peu lorsqu’il rompit le sceau et déplia l’épais document.

L’arbre blanc couronné, estampillé aux quatre coins du parchemin, fut le seul indice qu’il put reconnaitre. En dehors des caractères imprimés, les Gondoriens utilisaient des signes étranges, qui courraient en lignes fluides sur le sable uni du papier. Une écriture sinueuse, toute en nuances trompeuses, comme les Gondoriens eux-mêmes, se dit Hadhar avec dépit. Il ne savait pas lire cette langue, même s’il la parlait passablement…

Le caïd sonda le messager du regard. Le jeune homme ne savait sans doute rien du contenu de la missive. Il gardait les yeux baissés, attendant le bon vouloir du seigneur des lieux. Désemparé, le caïd hésitait – il ne pouvait tout de même pas perdre la face devant un étranger !

Alors Hadhar éleva le parchemin devant lui. Parcourant des yeux tout le document, lentement, il haussait le sourcil ou hochait la tête de temps en temps. Enfin, après la dernière ligne de ces rinceaux incompréhensibles – mais les avait-il seulement parcourues dans le bon sens ? – le caïd reposa la lettre, d’un air inquiet qui n’avait rien de feint.

Des ordres furent donnés pour restaurer le visiteur et prendre soin de sa monture. Le caïd le chargea d’un message de paix. Le jeune cavalier s’inclina, un baiser du bout des doigts, se drapa dans son manteau et tourna les talons. L’audience était terminée.

\- Alors ? interrogea avidement l’ancien, se redressant sur sa paillasse.

D’un geste fataliste, n’osant trop espérer, son neveu lui tendit le parchemin. Fébrilement, le vieillard s’en saisit, demanda plus de lumière et scruta le papier, de ses yeux presque éteints et de ses mains vives comme celles d’une fileuse. Il n’eut pas à examiner bien longtemps, et s’écria :

\- O Caïd des Assadhini ! Rends gloire à la Déesse car Elle a exaucé ton vœu !

Les deux hommes jetèrent quelques gouttes aux quatre vents.

\- Que dis-tu, lumière de notre clan ?

\- Ceci est la charte de reconnaissance que tu attendais ! J’en suis sûr ! Le papier, les blasons, le sceau, les versets imprimés, tout ! Elle est semblable à celles qu'ont reçu les autres caïds ! Seule la signature est différente, mais c’est normal ! Ce n’est pas là le cachet d’un petit gouverneur ! C’est le sceau d’Osgiliath, la capitale ! Pour libérer ton fils, grand capitaine de nos cavaliers, il fallait le roi du Gondor lui-même !

De joie et de fierté, le vieillard pleurait.

Son neveu lui baisa la main et le tint embrassé, longuement.

Puis, enfin, le caïd se leva, sortit et appela d’une voix forte et joyeuse, rameutant les femmes et les enfants, convoquant les anciens et les jeunes gens, arrêtant les voyageurs sur la route et les conviant pour la fête.

La fièvre se répandit dans tout le village. Bientôt un grésillement délicieux se fit entendre sur le pas de chaque porte – la graisse du mouton pétillant sur la braise. Toute la soirée les tambourins et les flûtes de roseau chantèrent la joie du renouveau. Les derniers cavaliers du goum firent une démonstration équestre en d’interminables charges. Le festin réunit les pauvres comme les notables dans les jardins du caïd. Le seigneur des lieux prononça les bénédictions aux vents entre chacun des mets, qui furent nombreux.

Au plus fort de la fête, l’Oncle, l’oracle de sa tribu, prit la parole pour rendre grâce au caïd des Assadhini et au roi du Gondor. Il appela sur leurs têtes la bénédiction de la Déesse et, sous la voûte étoilée, annonça que son neveu partirait dès le lendemain prononcer son hommage au gouverneur, duquel il recevrait le cordon tressé d’or et de couleurs, signe de paix, d’honneur et de prospérité.

Cette nuit-là, au douar des Assadhini, on entonna les cantiques à la Déesse, avec plus de ferveur que depuis bien des lunes.

.oOo.


	3. L'hommage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En grande pompe, le caïd va présenter son hommage.

.oOo.

Au cœur de la nuit, la Déesse avait dispensé ses larmes de joie sur la plaine. Ses fidèles avaient retrouvé l’espoir. Des volutes parfumées de figue et de tamarin s’élevaient de la terre humide, dans les rayons vermeils de l’aube.

Le caïd avait convoqué le ban et l’arrière-ban de son fief – à peine une douzaine de guerriers, drapés dans leurs burnous en poil de chameau, tous trop âgés ou trop jeunes, mais armés comme des seigneurs, et qui avaient fière allure, unis en dévotions autour de la source sacrée.

Lorsque la lune pointa son mince croissant au-dessus des montagnes, les hommes saluèrent l’augure et se mirent en selle, avant que l’or du jour ne chassât la fraicheur de la nuit.

.oOo.

La file des cavaliers éreintés cheminait lentement sous la chaleur accablante, grimpant le long de l’erg rouge qui surplombait la rivière. La place forte de Sûk Abarrim, siège du protectorat gondorien pour cette région du Sud, commandait le carrefour de trois importantes routes commerciales. Les délices de la ville, la fraîcheur des terrasses ombragées, les jardins dominant l’estuaire de la Harnen, les merveilles du souk, se payaient d’une montée harassante, pour montures et cavaliers, dans un nuage de poussière rouge qui pénétrait les vêtements, la bouche et les yeux.

Enfin la troupe du caïd atteignit la grande porte. La garde gondorienne, dont les lourdes mailles et les surcots noirs juraient parmi les robes claires des bédouins, scrutait attentivement les allées et venues, et les salua sobrement. Comme l’exigeait l’usage, Hadhar laissa son escorte dans la ville basse, prendre soin des chevaux et se désaltérer d’un thé brûlant. Son rang l’autorisait à circuler monté dans les ruelles étroites, mais Hadhar aimait prendre son temps, sollicité de tous côtés par le luxe débordant des étals.

Drapé dans sa mante de fête, le caïd monta à la citadelle, fier et grave comme en pèlerinage. Le chambellan gondorien le reçut avec cérémonie, lui disant qu’on s’attendait à sa visite et lui accordant audience auprès du gouverneur, le jour même, juste après la sieste.

Hadhar ressortit, soulagé de la simplicité de ces démarches, contre lesquelles l’Oncle l’avait pourtant mis en garde, et pour tout dire assez flatté qu’on le traitât avec autant d’égards. Les Gondoriens n’étaient peut-être pas de si mauvais bougres, après tout.

Le caïd vagabonda dans la ville haute, l’humeur clémente aux bonimenteurs et la bourse généreuse aux mendiants. Il fit ses dévotions au temple des Trois Sœurs, auquel il consentit une offrande magnifique. Il flâna un peu pour se faire voir, commanda des douceurs, s’attarda à la terrasse de l’auberge, jouissant innocemment du bruit qui lui semblait se répandre : « C’est Hadhar nen Hakhim ! Les Assadhini sont rentrés en grâce ! Il est venu prononcer son hommage ! »

Le caïd dévalisait brodeurs et tanneurs, achetait sans guère marchander des coffres en bois précieux pour son épouse, une fiole lustrale en nacre pour sa Mère, des eaux de senteur pour ses sœurs, des loupes montées en besicles pour l’Oncle, des poupées bariolées pour les gamins du douar, des bottes de cavalier pour ses jeunes neveux, des soies multicolores, des velours tout passementés d’argent. Pour son aîné, qui bientôt gravirait avec lui le Tell de la Déesse, il acquit à prix d’or, une selle d’apparat, digne du roi de Gondor lui-même !

Et les marchands le couvraient de louanges !

Et les gondoriens s’écartaient pour le laisser passer, éberlués par tant de magnificence !

Et les femmes de la cité, qui déambulaient au marché, coulaient des regards d’admiration vers ce chef si prodigue, qui avait restauré la dignité de sa lignée !

Ah ! La vie réservait quelques bons moments, grâce soit rendue à la Déesse !

.oOo.

Radieux et rafraîchi, Hadhar sortait des bains sacrés, où il était allé se purifier avant l’audience, lorsqu’il croisa son vieil ennemi, Khayin-Agha, le chef des Goum-zoug, qui sortait du palais du gouverneur.

Le caïd s’arrêta, prêt à en découdre ! La Déesse lui en était témoin, ce vaurien ne méritait pas de vivre ! Il avait refusé l’appel de l’Émir pour faire la guerre au Gondor ! Puis le renégat avait tiré parti de la faiblesse de ses voisins vaincus, en s’appropriant plusieurs de leurs caravanes ! Hadhar avait retrouvé ses propres marchandises, vendues dans les souks, par des sbires de ce serpent ! Mais le caïd se maîtrisa : ici, sur l’esplanade de la citadelle, devant tant de gardes, le jour de son hommage, juste après sa purification, il ne pouvait réclamer vengeance !

Son rival, qui l’avait reconnu, passa près de lui tranquillement, lui adressant même un sourire – un sourire jaune, une grimace malveillante, le mauvais œil !

L’eau lustrale ne rendit pas son humeur au malheureux caïd, et c’est en tremblant d’indignation qu’il fut introduit dans le bureau du gouverneur.

.oOo.

Le fonctionnaire le reçut avec la courtoisie onctueuse des diplomates. Hadhar répondit au salut comme son Oncle le lui avait enseigné, mais l’entrevue prit tout de suite un tour inquiétant. Sans même partager les menues nouvelles, le gouverneur se lança dans de longues phrases grandiloquentes et absconses, se gardant d’en venir à l’hommage :

\- Des troubles avaient éclaté dans les collines, Gondor avait gelé le processus de restitution des otages. Mais ces regrettables circonstances n’entamaient en rien l’estime du Roi pour les Assadhini. D’ailleurs Gondor souhaitait l’appui du Caïd dans sa lutte contre les rebelles des Montagnes. Du reste, on ne parlait pas d’une rébellion ouverte, seulement de l’agitation d’une ou deux tribus, pas plus de mille feux…

Le caïd peinait à comprendre, recevant le verbiage administratif du fonctionnaire, comme d’une grande distance, comme un cauchemar où sourdrait la menace sournoise de craintes secrètes.

Devant la mine inquiète du caïd, que son port digne ne parvenait plus à contenir, le gouverneur finit par interrompre le flot de ses analyses stratégiques, demandant à son hôte ce qu’il « pensait de tout cela ».

Avec une emphase timide, le caïd lui tendit la lettre, comme une relique toute-puissante, en demandant si la charte du Roi serait bien honorée.

Le gouverneur, l’air grave, prit le parchemin et après seulement quelques lignes, pâlit :

\- Mais, mon ami, ce document n’est pas une charte de reconnaissance diplomatique ! Certes, le papier à lettre provient de la chancellerie, mais il s’agit d’un simple courrier, qui en aucun cas n’émane du Roi ! Quelle terrible méprise ! Vous êtes donc venu ici, persuadé que nous allions prêter serment et que votre fils allait être libéré ? Croyez que je suis désolé de ce malentendu ! C’est tout-à-fait impossible pour le moment !

Enfin le caïd comprit.

Il eut un violent soubresaut, son visage cuivré blêmit, ses yeux flamboyèrent, tandis que sa main, la main vengeresse d’une âme blessée, la poigne d’acier du juste bafoué, se fermait sur la garde de son sabre. Il se vit décapiter ce pantin d’un revers de sa lame. Il se vit rejoindre les rebelles des montagnes, fondre sur les garnisons isolées, rallier les tribus, châtier Khayin-Agha le félon… Mais il se vit aussi perdre son fils, exécuté comme un chien, loin de son pays…

Hadhar se maîtrisa. Ce fonctionnaire n’y était pour rien… Honteux de la méprise des siens, accablé, vidé de sa hargne, il baissa la tête, et en silence contempla la lettre, instrument dérisoire d’une si cruelle déception.

Le gouverneur fut parfait. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu’il venait de côtoyer la mort d’aussi près ! Compréhensif, il s’empressa auprès de son hôte, essayant avec maladresse de lui rendre espoir :

\- Je suis persuadé que la libération n’est plus très lointaine ! Pour le moment il est impératif de montrer une grande fermeté envers les rebelles qui pillent les caravanes, je n’ai pas le choix ! Mais le processus de paix reprendra ! Je me porte garant que dès la fin des troubles, un geste sera fait ! …

Plein de bonne volonté, il tachait de retenir le caïd en le réconfortant :

\- Parlons de tout cela autour d’un bon thé, dans mes appartements ! Mon épouse insiste pour que vous passiez voir votre fille, que nous avons invitée !

Ou encore :

 **\- Jiradia** , je dois vous le dire, est une véritable perle du Sud ! Figurez-vous que mon épouse ne jure plus que par elle ! Non seulement elle est la meilleure élève des maisons de guérison, mais elle s’est mise en tête de…

Rien n’y fit. Le caïd salua tristement et s’en fut, la mort dans l’âme.

.oOo.

Hadhar erra par les ruelles. Seul, reclus dans son désespoir, il cheminait au hasard de ses pas de somnambule. Devant son air perdu et hagard, les passants s’écartaient en le dévisageant avec étonnement. Il lui semblait entendre les femmes de la cité murmurer derrière lui :

\- « C’est Hadhar nen Hakhim ! Les Assadhini sont deux fois maudits ! On lui a refusé son hommage ! »

Les gondoriens paraissaient ricaner, et les marchands le toiser de haut. Même les mendiants ne lui réclamaient plus rien ! Le pauvre caïd, honteux de sa méprise, maudissait sa naïveté. Le spectre du déshonneur grimaçait devant ses yeux voilés :

Comment allait-il annoncer cette nouvelle à son épouse ? Pourrait-il se présenter devant l’Oncle, et reprocher son aide malheureuse au moribond ? Qu’allaient dire ses braves, qui l’attendaient en bas, la poitrine gonflée de fierté ? Aurait-il le courage d’annoncer aux femmes de la tribu, que leurs maris seraient encore retenus chez l’ennemi ? Il avait rallumé l’espoir et devrait l’étouffer ! L’avenir de la tribu, privée de ses bras et de ses défenseurs, lui paraissait bien incertain. Le caïd mortifié se voyait assassin de l’espérance et déshonneur de sa charge.

Du haut des terrasses, il ne ressentait qu’amertume, devant le panorama grandiose de la baie, grande gemme de saphir, toute miroitante, sertie de maquis émeraude et de falaises rubis. Rejoindre le sein de la Déesse, à présent, lui serait si doux…

\- « Papa ! »

Le hurlement angoissé le tira de sa rêverie. Hadhar revint à lui, penché dangereusement à la balustrade, comme s’il avait voulu embrasser l’horizon d’azur. Sa fille, le visage bouleversé, à bout de souffle, le rejoignit et le tira énergiquement en arrière.

Ses yeux noirs orageux s’adoucirent en croisant le regard défait du caïd. Elle le contraignit à reculer et s’assoir sous un pin parasol. Alors le père conta leur disgrâce à sa fille, ses espoirs trompés, montrant pour preuve la lettre honnie.

La jeune femme s’y pencha et eut un cri de surprise joyeuse :

\- « Mais c’est Khandar qui t’a écrit ! »

Elle parcourut la longue missive d’un trait, sous le regard ahuri puis impatient de son père.

Alors elle dut reprendre pour lui, avec cérémonie et en marquant toutes les pauses, la lettre de ce frère retenu en otage depuis si longtemps, ces nouvelles que l’on n’espérait plus, à force de les attendre.

Khandar se disait guéri des blessures subies dans la bataille. Il donnait les noms des hommes de la tribu, ceux qui étaient tombés, et ceux qui avaient survécu à l’atroce boucherie et l’accompagnaient dans son exil. Il décrivait son quotidien, l’attente qu’il trompait en apprenant les coutumes de leurs vainqueurs. À présent il maîtrisait suffisamment leur écriture pour leur adresser cette lettre, car la chancellerie gondorienne n’autorisait pas les missives dans une autre langue, qu’elle n’aurait pu contrôler.

Lentement, ligne après ligne, la sœur et le père se réappropriaient ce frère et ce fils à travers sa prose. Sans perdre la plus petite allusion, le moindre de ses gestes, tous deux s’imprégnaient des images du récit, qui retissaient pour eux la trame de vie de l’absent. Souvent, Jiradia commentait affectueusement les traits de son frère, reconnus à travers ses lignes. Quant au père, il interrompait sans cesse la lecture, faisait revenir en arrière, pour s’assurer qu’il avait bien compris, relever un détail ou interpréter une expression. Il s’exclamait bruyamment, pour s’indigner d’un mot ou s’enorgueillir d’un autre.

\- … ensuite, Khandar dit que les gondoriens le nomment…

\- La Déesse nous protège ! s’exclama vivement le père, ses lèvres crispées. Ils veulent lui faire oublier son nom ! Déjà il a appris à écrire dans leur langue !

La jeune fille caressa son père d’un regard rassérénant et reprit, avec une infime nuance de reproche dans la voix :

\- Ton fils Khandar nen Hadhar, qui ne saurait oublier sa lignée, a gagné auprès des gondoriens le surnom de « Cand-harnen ». Il dit que, dans leur langue, cela signifie « le preux du fleuve du sud », en hommage à son courage à combattre et endurer de lourdes blessures.

\- Il souffre beaucoup de ses blessures ?

\- Khandar en a déjà parlé plus haut ! Et là, il dit que dans le borj où il passe ses nuits, il peut se rendre librement aux bains ! Il est complètement guéri et il est bien traité, comme les autres !...

Tous deux se grisèrent longuement de cette présence lointaine et pourtant presque palpable, renouant avec le disparu, par la magie des mots.

Enfin, il fallut rentrer. Après avoir relu trois fois et contre-pesé tous les sens cachés que pouvaient porter les lignes de la lettre, la fille et le père rejoignirent l’escorte, qui attendait patiemment à la porte de la ville basse.

.oOo.


	4. Sacrilège !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La malchance et la colère précipitent le destin du caïd.

**.oOo.**

La nuit du sud était descendue en nappes violettes sur les collines, dans le glapissement lointain des chacals en maraude. Les cavaliers se massaient devant le caravansérail, leurs chevaux piaffant d’impatience sous le falot du portail.

La troupe fut accueillie par les hommes de garde, passablement mécontents d’être dérangés après la fermeture des portes. Il fallut montrer patte blanche et renouveler la Promesse du Voyageur, sous l’œil de la Déesse et la menace des arbalètes.

Le caravansérail était un havre, un espace neutre, où les querelles de clans étaient proscrites. La tribu propriétaire, les Oghan-Alam, devait à tous les voyageurs gîte et protection, en l’échange d’une juste rémunération et de la promesse de respecter la trêve sacrée de la Déesse.

Montures et cavaliers furent logés, et tout le monde s’abandonna au sommeil.

Mais au petit matin, alors que les voyageurs se rendaient à la source pour rendre leurs devoirs à la Déesse, les Assadhini tombèrent nez à nez avec leurs ennemis, les Goum-Zoug.

.oOo.

On ne sut pas vraiment comment avait débuté l’altercation. Certains prétendirent que les Goum-Zoug s’étaient montrés hautains, d’autres que les jeunes Assadhini avaient pénétré armés dans l’enceinte sacrée. Il est certain que Khayin-Agha avais proféré des propositions indécentes, outrageantes, qui avaient offensé la pudeur de Damoiselle Jiradia. Mais il s’était plus agi de rodomontades inconvenantes et de railleries outrancières, que de provocations armées. D’autres murmurèrent que le caïd des Assadhini cherchait un prétexte pour se battre et compenser sa déconvenue avec les gondoriens.

Ce qui est sûr, c’est que les deux chefs de tribus se haïssaient. Ils rivalisèrent d’autorité pour empêcher le sang de couler parmi leurs liges, mais ils ne firent rien pour endiguer leur propre fureur. Au contraire, Hadhar-Caïd et Khayin-Agha se montrèrent très sourcilleux à l’endroit de leurs prérogatives, et intransigeants quant à céder à l’autre le privilège de mener l’oraison matinale à la Déesse. En tout cas, les deux adversaires s’étant copieusement insultés et ayant accepté le duel devant leurs goums réunis, aucun ne pouvait perdre la face en se dérobant.

La belle et sage Jiradia eut beau s’interposer, elle ne put empêcher l’affrontement.

C’est ainsi qu’au terme d’un combat épique, Hadhar-Caïd fit rendre gorge à son rival Khayin-Agha, qui périt décapité ! Le corps désarticulé s’effondra dans un massif de petits jujubiers, et bientôt la terre avide, au nom de la Déesse, buvait le sang du malheureux qui se répandait. La tête du félon roula jusqu’à l’entrée du sanctuaire, hésitant, dans une dernière grimace, à en franchir le seuil.

Ce signe épouvanta les hommes du vaincu : serviteurs, guerriers, proches et neveu s’enfuirent dans le maquis, abandonnant leurs montures et leur chargement, remisés au caravansérail. Hadhar, plein de superbe et de mansuétude, interdit qu’on les poursuivît.

Après quoi, la tribu des Oghan-Alam, dont ils étaient les hôtes, accourut enfin pour désarmer les belligérants. Ils étaient furieux et outrés par la conduite des deux chefs, qui avaient délibérément rompu la trêve en vigueur au caravansérail. Hadhar se soumit à leurs exigences, proposant d’en référer au gouverneur gondorien. Mais une mort violente dans le sanctuaire du clan Oghan-Alam était un véritable sacrilège ! Un tel crime ne relevait pas de la justice des hommes, et y mêler les gondoriens, qui n’y comprenaient rien, était évidemment une souillure de plus.

Hadhar argua que Khayin-Agha était un voleur, dont il avait déjà eu à subir les exactions. Il exigea donc que l’on fouillât le chargement abandonné par ses ennemis dans les entrepôts du caravansérail. On finit par trouver la clé de rechange pour la remise assignée aux Goum-Zoug, et l’on fouilla.

En effet, quelques ballots de soieries et quelques caisses d’épices aux armes des Assadhini furent dénichés, mais quelle ne fut pas la stupéfaction des tenanciers, en découvrant que les Goum-Zoug détenaient aussi plusieurs captifs ! Ils étaient bâillonnés et entravés, et déclarèrent que leurs ravisseurs les avaient dissimulés dans des tapis roulés, pour les faire entrer et les cacher au caravansérail !

Dès lors, on put trouver un arrangement. Les Oghan-Alam craignaient comme la peste, d’être soupçonnés de complicité de pillage et d’enlèvement, ou d’avoir rompu la Promesse du Voyageur dans leur propre caravansérail ! D’autant que certains des captifs semblaient des marchands gondoriens, odieusement rançonnés. Pour éviter de ternir la réputation de ses hôtes - mais aussi pour respecter la loi du Roi de Gondor, dont il craignait les représailles - le caïd libéra les otages, leur épargnant une vie de servitude dans quelque royaume barbare au-delà du désert !

De leur côté, les Oghan-Alam rendirent leurs marchandises aux Assadhini, non sans ajouter les animaux de bât et de substantiels dédommagements. Le caïd, trop heureux de s’en tirer à si bon compte, décampa avec troupe et chargement, sans demander son reste.

La caravane cheminait allègrement vers le village. Jeunes et vieux commentaient fièrement l’exploit du caïd. Pourtant celui-ci ruminait de sombres pensées. Depuis le départ du caravansérail, sa fille chérie refusait de lui parler…

**.oOo.**


	5. Malédiction !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le caïd se bat avec sa conscience...

.oOo.

Un hurlement déchira l’air serein de la maison. Haletant et en nage, Hadhar se redressa sur son séant, dans la nuit noire d’encre. À côté de lui, son épouse découvrit fébrilement sa petite lampe à huile :

\- Encore ce cauchemar ?

En effet…

Depuis des semaines, depuis ce matin terrible, des tourments insupportables le tiraient d’un sommeil agité. À son réveil, le caïd épuisé ne se souvenait que d’un visage grimaçant, une vieille femme aux cheveux se tordant comme des serpents, qui l’observait en silence.

Hadhar but un peu d’eau de fleur d’oranger. À bout de force, et pourtant incapable de replonger dans le sommeil, il se recoucha, en rassurant son épouse.

La journée ne lui apportait pas plus de repos. Dans les collines, lorsqu’il inspectait ses troupeaux, il se sentait suivi. Où qu’il se rendît, on l’épiait : durant ses ablutions rituelles, à l’étude ou sur la place du village, il sentait un regard accusateur dardé sur sa tête. Parfois, au beau milieu de la rue ou en plein repas, il se retournait brusquement, ne saisissant que le néant et semant le trouble autour de lui. Il échouait à débusquer qui le poursuivait de ses reproches silencieux. On commença à se défier de lui. Sa fille adorée, particulièrement, avait pris ses distances.

Pourtant, les affaires de la tribu s’étaient un peu améliorées, ils subissaient moins de vols de bétail ou de marchandises. Et les troubles dans les montagnes semblaient s’éloigner.

Mais le caïd, fébrile, sentait venir la catastrophe, il était en proie à un malaise qui grandissait en lui. Un œil gigantesque semblait l’épier constamment – le soleil le jour, et cet horrible visage la nuit !

Il avait beau se dire que son coup de sang n’était qu’un juste châtiment pour tous les torts que sa tribu avait subis ! Mais il avait dû, pour cela, transgresser une des lois inviolables de la Déesse : l’hospitalité ! La vie et la dignité de son hôte étaient sacrées, et tout autant celles de l’hôte de son hôte !

Comme les choses allaient de mal en pis pour le misérable caïd, et que toute la tribu ne parlait plus que de cela - sans jamais oser le lui avouer, bien entendu ! - un matin la famille vint, en procession, demander l’intercession de l’Oncle.

Le vieillard, du fond de son lit de douleur, s’était déjà fait son opinion. Il fit donc mander Hadhar, et lui expliqua que ses terreurs n’étaient que sa conscience qui le travaillait. Cette sensation d’une présence, permanente, odieuse et supérieure, n’était que l’expression de la culpabilité qui habitait Hadhar. Ce sentiment était fort noble, il honorait le caïd, mais il fallait maintenant songer à le dépasser – avec l’aide de la Déesse, bénies soient ses larmes !

Hadhar secoua tristement la tête. Il n’avait pas toute la science de l’Oncle ! Bien sûr, il comprenait cette histoire de culpabilité… Mais ce qui lui importait, c’était qu’on lui dît quoi faire pour que la Déesse lui pardonnât ! Mille grâces à son effigie !

L’Oncle hocha la tête, tâchant de sonder le visage de son neveu, à travers ses pupilles malades. Il sourit pour lui-même, et reformula patiemment :

\- Hadhar, cher fils de mon frère aîné – que la Déesse le reçoive en son sein ! Tu te sens – à juste titre - coupable d’une profanation ! Tu as courageusement pris sur toi seul, tout le poids de cette transgression, que le devoir t’avait pourtant imposé ! Par conséquent, il est inévitable que la Déesse - Infinie est sa sagesse ! - t’en tienne compte à la fin ! La rédemption est possible ! À présent, il te faut expier cette malédiction !

\- Mais comment, ô lumière de notre tribu ?

L’Oncle soupira. Son neveu était un homme droit mais simple. Il ne pouvait l’aider qu’en respectant les convictions profondes du malheureux. Le vieux malade souffla d’une voix de basse, élevant bien haut son doigt humecté d’eau lustrale :

\- En faisant le plus grand sacrifice dont tu sois capable !

Hadhar, soulagé, redressa le buste et lança d’un air naïf, presque joyeux :

\- Je vais immédiatement préparer mon pèlerinage au Tell de la Déesse !

L’Oncle tonna de ses coussins comme la prophétesse de sa montagne :

\- Ne dis pas de sottise, Mon Neveu ! C’est là un acte de piété admirable, mais c’est aussi ton vœu le plus cher ! Alors où est le sacrifice ? Penses-tu ainsi berner la Déesse – Grande est Sa miséricorde, mais tout de même ! Réfléchis mieux que cela !

Évidemment, l’Oncle avait raison… Une lutte se déroulait dans l’âme meurtrie du caïd. Après une longue hésitation, il trouva le sacrifice ultime. Enfin Hadhar murmura, d’un air vaincu :

\- … je ne sacrifierai pas mes enfants…

Avec une petite larme à l’œil, l’Oncle répondit, de sa voix grave et rassurante :

\- Et tu fais bien, car leurs vies n’appartiennent qu’à la Déesse ! Tu viens de gravir la première marche de l’escalier sans fin de la sagesse ! L’on ne sacrifie pas la vie, pas même la sienne ! À présent il te faut rentrer en toi-même, et trouver ce qui te tient le plus à cœur…

\- … Éclaire-moi de ta sagesse, ô mon Oncle ! Que me suggères-tu ?

L’Oncle fit semblant de réfléchir longuement. Bien qu'il fût presque aveugle, il était certaines choses qu’il voyait très clairement. Enfin il énonça d’une voix forte, au ton définitif :

\- Gloire à Sa clairvoyance ! La Déesse t’ordonne d’entreprendre un pèlerinage auprès du Roi de Gondor et d’obtenir de lui la grâce de ton fils. Tu devras faire preuve de courage, d’intégrité et de mesure, tu observeras scrupuleusement la loi du Roi, et si tu en es digne, tu obtiendras le retour de Khandar. C’est ainsi que te sera accordé le pardon de la Déesse, car notre tribu a besoin de ton fils et des hommes retenus au Gondor !

L’oracle était prononcé.

Il n’y avait pas à y revenir.

Pourtant, Hadhar ne comprenait pas bien en quoi mêler les gondoriens aux devoirs envers la Déesse…

L’Oncle avait rétorqué, d’un ton sec et sans appel :

\- « Tu ne comprends pas ? Eh bien voilà le véritable sacrifice ! Il te faut renoncer à certaines de tes convictions ! »

.oOo.


	6. Pélerinage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autant pour racheter ses fautes que pour assurer l'avenir de sa tribu, le caïd part en pèlerinage.

.oOo.

Après le jour de jeûne rituel, le caïd partit pour le Ramlond. Là, il trouva un capitaine pour l’embarquer pour le Gondor, terre à laquelle il devait tous ses tourments.

La traversée fut rude.

Cette année-là, les orages émaillant l’été commencèrent très tôt. Le convoi de vaisseaux marchands, ayant subi quelques avaries, dut faire relâche sur Tolfalas. Des fragrances de ciste, de sauge et de genêt descendaient des collines de l’île, comme portées par les papillons multicolores. Le maquis étincelait de fleurs jaunes et blanches, que reflétaient les eaux calmes de la baie.

Le caïd, émerveillé par ce paysage verdoyant, descendit à terre. Mais il n’apprécia guère les us rétrogrades et l’esprit étriqué des insulaires, et préféra regagner le bord dès que possible. Le capitaine lui expliqua que la consanguinité limitait un peu l’ouverture d’esprit des pauvres bougres, et que les rafles des pirates, pour alimenter les marchés aux esclaves du sud lointain, les avaient rendus méfiants. Hadhar songea que les malheurs des hommes se trouvaient semés par le monde, avec la même prodigalité que les bienfaits de la Déesse.

Les mœurs des passagers gondoriens étonnaient beaucoup le caïd, mais il s’entendit très bien avec les marins, tant la cohésion indispensable face à l’océan, rapprochait la discipline du bord des coutumes du désert. Les hommes confiaient leur vie aux vaisseaux, qu’ils soient du désert ou de la mer. Les marchands se groupaient pour mieux se protéger des pillards. Dans les oasis comme dans les ports, chacun devait se plier aux règles et aux abus des potentats locaux. On risquait de se perdre dans les étendues salées tout autant que dans les déserts de dunes, et aussi bien y périr de soif. Et bien sûr, les tempêtes s’avéraient redoutables dans l’un et l’autre cas. Hadhar s’étonna de cette fraternité spontanée, et loua la Déesse d’avoir décillé ses yeux.

En approchant des blanches falaises de Gondor, une partie des navires quitta la flotte pour s’engager dans un estuaire escarpé vers le nord, tandis que les navires restants suivaient les phares jalonnant les côtes du Lebennin, cap à l’est vers le delta du fleuve Anduin.

La nuit suivante, les vigies annoncèrent les signaux des garde-côte gondoriens.

La coque de la felouque gémit lorsque le navire de guerre les aborda. Hadhar crut sa dernière heure arrivée, il pria humblement la Déesse dans le branle-bas et les sifflets des quartiers-maîtres. Des soldats montèrent à bord pour fouiller le vaisseau de la proue à la poupe, et le navire fut immobilisé jusqu’au matin. Hadhar découvrit un horizon de lagunes et de longues îles de sable, envahies par les oiseaux marins. Alors les passagers furent interrogés un à un, sur le pont, et les taxes d’importation des marchands furent établies. La terrible efficacité de la bureaucratie royale du Gondor impressionna le caïd.

Mais il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises : les hommes d’équipage et tous les passagers furent également auscultés, devant tout le monde ! Notre brave Hadhar s’interposa, prêt à dégainer son sabre, pour protéger la pudeur d’une passagère, lorsque vint son tour d’être examinée par le médecin, mais ladite matrone le houspilla énergiquement : elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre et on n’allait pas faire de chichis pour si peu ! Et la femme gouailleuse d’ajouter :

\- Tu m’as l’air un peu chatouilleux du sabre, toi ! J’ai là de quoi te guérir, il faudra venir me voir ! en épiçant ses œillades de quelques quolibets graveleux, en usage dans les maisons de tolérance du Ramlond, et que la décence nous interdit de rapporter ici…

Quelle impudence ! Le rouge monta au visage du caïd et sa moustache en frisa d’indignation ! Hadhar s’apprêtait à sévir, lorsqu’il se souvint qu’il avait fait vœu d’humilité pour obtenir son pardon. Sous les rires de l’équipage, il se rassit donc, et attendit son tour avec philosophie.

Le capitaine de la felouque eut beau expliquer au caïd qu’il s’agissait là des procédures en vigueur pour lutter contre la contrebande et les épidémies, Hadhar avait été froissé, et renonça à se lier avec ces gens de peu de pudeur !

Un pilote resta à bord, et le convoi reprit sa route, sinuant entre les hautfonds du delta, pour accoster le surlendemain à Pelargir.

.oOo.

L’immensité de la cité frappa le caïd au cœur. Hadhar eut là un aperçu terrible de la puissance du Gondor. Des centaines de vaisseaux de toutes tailles, des quais et débarcadères à perte de vue, des entrepôts immenses débordant d’activité, des bataillons de soldats partant pour des terres lointaines, d’autres revenant les bras chargés d’étoffes, une multitude d’échoppes de toutes sortes, un chantier naval inégalé, des marchandises en provenance des quatre coins de l’horizon… Il erra un peu, abasourdi par ces palais et ces dômes, ces dédales de rues sans fin, ces puissants canaux irriguant la ville, ces fortifications plus épaisses et plus hautes que celles des borj de ses montagnes natales ! Et la majestueuse rectitude des avenues arborées, comme un hymne à la grandeur des rois qui les avaient construites !

À dire vrai, ce premier contact ébranla un peu Hadhar. Comme il se sentait perdu dans l’immensité de cette ville inconnue ! Heureusement, il croisait de temps à autres, quelques passants vêtus de la même façon que lui. Il les saluait cérémonieusement, espérant lier connaissance. Mais tous, femmes et hommes, passaient rapidement leur chemin après lui avoir répondu – ou pas ! Les gens courraient constamment dans la grande cité...

Lorsqu’il fut un peu revenu de sa stupéfaction, le caïd rassembla son courage et demanda son chemin vers le palais royal. Il lui fut répondu, avec un sourire un peu condescendant, qu’il conviendrait tout d’abord pour lui, de se rendre à la capitale, Osgiliath, plusieurs douzaines de lieues en amont !

Notre caïd, visiteur naïf tout juste débarqué de sa province, fut comme souffleté par cette révélation. Hadhar remercia gravement, mais dut en appeler à la Déesse pour ne pas défaillir. Ainsi donc, il était une cité encore plus magnifique que le grand port de Pelargir ! Le caïd eut une pensée émue pour l’Oncle, lorsque le vieillard l’exhortait à remettre en cause ses convictions… Heureusement pour lui, c’était l’heure des dévotions, et un compatriote lui indiqua l’emplacement d’une fontaine, ou les siens, de passage dans la grande cité, avaient l’habitude de se réunir pour rendre leurs devoirs à la Déesse – Béni soit son nom ! Ainsi Hadhar put trouver refuge dans le recueillement et recevoir quelques bons conseils.

.oOo.

Dès le lendemain, le caïd montait dans un coche, à destination de la capitale. On lui avait indiqué ce moyen de transport comme le plus économique, et il s’était senti tenu, en sa qualité de modeste pèlerin en terre étrangère, de se plier aux coutumes locales.

Il va sans dire que cette promiscuité prolongée ne fut guère à son goût ! À sa gauche, une dame imposante tartinait constamment des choses répugnantes sur ses grosses miches de pain, offrant avec libéralité ses rillettes à la cantonade. À sa droite, un petit clerc, tout gris, tout fripé, triait et retriait sans cesse le contenu d’un grand portefeuille en maugréant, et empestait le renfermé – un mélange d’encre rance, de cire à cacheter et d’aigreur d’estomac.

Il retrouva, assise en face de lui – comble d’infamie – la créature licencieuse qu’il avait eu le malheur de secourir en fin de traversée ! Outrageusement moulée dans une robe à frou-frous, la belle Inurui babillait sans désarmer, jetant par en-dessous, des regards égrillards au caïd confus, chaque fois que les cahots de la route secouaient son avantageuse poitrine d’un balancement lascif. Prenant à témoin ses voisins – un vieux sous-officier flegmatique et un jeune noble assez maniéré, tous deux très attentifs aux ballottements du coche – elle dissertait sur les petitesses des hommes, qu’elle avait intimement côtoyés lors de ses « voyages dans le sud », démontrant ses théories avec force exemples vécus.

Hadhar tâchait de se concentrer sur le paysage verdoyant : sa dignité lui interdisait évidemment d’écouter ainsi aux portes des conversations d'autrui ou de prêter l’oreille à de tels propos de comptoir ! Pourtant, en son for intérieur, il dut reconnaître que le regard acéré et désabusé de l'aventurière ne manquait ni de lucidité, ni d'une certaine indulgence envers le genre humain. Il s'en voulut de cette pensée impie, mais il trouva à Inurui l’exubérante, bien des ressemblances avec le visage mûri de la Déesse aux trois sœurs, dispensatrice de la vie et du pardon.

Il va de soi que le caïd garda pour lui ses réflexions, conservant le décorum qu'il eût voulu respecté par tous dans ce coche surpeuplé - Toute vérité n’était pas bonne à dire !

Hadhar supporta avec la bonne grâce qu'il put trouver en son cœur, cette autre forme de traversée, et se consolait à chaque halte, s'émerveillant des riantes vallées du Lebennin, de la profusion d'eau vive, de la fraîcheur et de la luxuriance des jardins. Cette terre était si riche, que le fidèle pouvait douter que la Déesse donnât vraiment la préférence à son propre peuple, qui la vénérait !

Mais le caïd remercia la Déesse pour cette épreuve ! L'amour de sa terre ne le quitterait jamais, et il était juste que la Déesse fût adorée, là où ses bénédictions s'avéraient nécessaires...

Hadhar s'étonnait du peu de piété des habitants. Aussi réitérait-il ablutions et dévotions à chaque étape, puisant le réconfort dans la répétition du rite millénaire, même s'il ne pouvait s'en acquitter aux heures prescrites par la lune.

Une jeune fille vint puiser de l'eau à la fontaine. Hadhar pensa à sa propre fille. Puisse la Déesse la guider en son absence !

Un jeune homme vint aider la jeune fille à porter son amphore. Hadhar pensa à son propre fils. La Déesse fasse qu'il puisse le ramener !

L'amphore était bien petite et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient croisés à la fontaine comme par hasard... Tous deux se souriaient niaisement en marchant côte à côte, très lentement, vers le foyer de la jeune fille. Hadhar pensa que le prétexte était fort mince et que les jeunes gens se ressemblaient bien sous tous les cieux.

Il en conçut de l'espoir.

.oOo.

Les lieues avaient défilé rapidement, à l'ombre des arbres bordant la grande route pavée du Gondor.

Hadhar vit soudain se dresser devant lui, une grande cité bâtie sur le flanc de la Montagne. Ses murailles blanches s'élevaient par degrés, de part et d'autre d'un roc gigantesque, que surplombait une citadelle hérissée de tours. Au-dessus culminait un sommet majestueux, enrubanné de son turban de neiges et de son écharpe de nuages, captant les ors en cette fin d'après-midi.

Le petit clerc, qui avait pris le caïd en affection, lui expliqua avec une componction de notaire, qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une place forte, une annexe de la capitale, que l'on distinguerait plus loin sur la droite, dès que l'on descendrait à nouveau vers le fleuve.

La cité blanche, comme une sentinelle de pierre, projetait une ombre protectrice sur la riche campagne alentours. Hadhar se figura la puissance d'une capitale, que protégeaient de tels avant-postes !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage : la halte au relais avait été courte, les passagers changèrent de coche pour gagner une voiture plus grande, tirée par huit grands chevaux. Quelques habitants se joignirent à eux, pour se rendre à Osgiliath, la capitale du Gondor.

.oOo.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, tout le monde débarquait sur une grande place pavée de pierre claire. Tout autour, des palais de marbre rivalisaient de magnificence, les ors des dômes embrasaient les sculptures dans le bleu du soir. La moindre bâtisse rayonnait d'opulence, étalant fièrement les splendeurs impériales d'un art oublié du Harad.

La cité grouillait de monde. Les tuniques númenoréennes se mêlaient aux braies des nomades de Rhovanion et aux burnous du sud. Des femmes se pavanaient en toilettes extravagantes au milieu des boutiques, des artisans de luxe et importateurs de denrées rares. La noblesse du pays y côtoyait les fonctionnaires et les officiers supérieurs, les visiteurs étrangers et la jeunesse estudiantine. Semés de parcs et de fontaines, les quartiers mêlaient avec élégance, ateliers d'art, universités et chancelleries. Des hôtels particuliers, des auberges luxueuses, se succédaient comme dans une farandole de palais aux façades somptueuses.

Osgiliath n'était peut-être pas aussi grande que le port de Pelargir. Mais elle réunissait tout ce que le Gondor et ses principaux partenaires produisaient de plus raffiné. La ville évoquait ce qu'avait dû être Numenor avant sa chute...

En lui lançant son paquetage depuis le toit de la voiture, le cocher indiqua au caïd une auberge que ses compatriotes affectionnaient : l'enseigne du croissant bleu.

Hadhar eut bien du mal à la trouver ! Il dut pour cela demander son chemin à maintes reprises, traverser le fleuve et arpenter des ruelles pittoresques. Il se perdit dans de sombres venelles et tira le sabre pour décourager quelques vide-goussets. Au moment de châtier un larron pour avoir tenté de l’embrocher, son sacrilège et son sentiment de culpabilité lui revinrent en mémoire, et le caïd retint son bras, laissant fuir le malandrin. Sous tous les cieux, l'opulence appelle le crime, se dit-il.

Le pèlerin rengaina son sabre et, optant pour distribuer quelques aumônes, il finit par parvenir à bon port.

Lorsqu'il gagna sa chambre - une sous-pente exigüe mais propre, humilité oblige ! - le caïd fit ses dévotions, plein de reconnaissance pour être parvenu jusque-là, et plein d'espoir pour le lendemain.

.oOo.


End file.
